


Dancing on top of the world

by Arwen88



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Arranged Marriage, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Semi-Public Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 15:41:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28637946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arwen88/pseuds/Arwen88
Summary: Sidney stared ahead, still as a statue to avoid fidgeting, decked in medals and ribbons like a Christmas tree as they waited for his betrothed to arrive.The moment his fiancé stopped beside him in front of the altar, Sidney dared throw him a glance, barely able to breathe through the thick omega scent that seemed to envelope Alexander.
Relationships: Sidney Crosby/Alexander Ovechkin
Comments: 1
Kudos: 68





	Dancing on top of the world

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic for this pair and I really hope I'm not ruining anything *fingers crossed* Written for the Maritombola of LDF, prompt "wedding night for X and Y - who officially met that morning at the altar".  
> Thanks to Laura for betareading this <3

Sidney stared ahead, still as a statue to avoid fidgeting, decked in medals and ribbons like a Christmas tree as they waited for his betrothed to arrive.

The moment his fiancé stopped beside him in front of the altar, Sidney dared throw him a glance, barely able to breathe through the thick omega scent that seemed to envelope Alexander.

It was no surprise that the Russian royal family had simply jumped on a plane and rushed all the way out there to Halifax, Nova Scotia, to get their son married off before the fever could get to a dangerous pitch.

Sidney could only move forward, marry the prince like his family wanted him to, and hope that their marriage would work beside the fact that they were an alpha and an omega and thus able to give heirs to the crown.

He found Alexander already looking back at him, the blue of his eyes almost completely eaten by the black of his pupils, the lust clearly burning through his veins.

Sidney swallowed around a suddenly dry mouth, and he had to forcefully peel his tongue off the roof of his mouth.

“You’re tall,” he whispered unthinkingly, his brain almost unable to work properly at the onslaught of Alexander’s scent sending his alpha nature haywire.

He felt a wave of shame hit him not a second after though, when the omega scent soured with bitterness. Only then did he notice how the comment might have been perceived as an insult, his way to let Alexander know he was found lacking in something.

He scrunched his nose and shook his head minutely, shifting enough to manage brushing his fingers to Alexander’s.

“Sorry. I like it.”

A quick glance revealed that his fiancé now had a little smile tugging at his lips, even if he still looked quite worn out.

The ceremony felt a little rushed to Sidney, who suddenly found himself already at the “I do” part, unaware of anything that had been said by the bishop until then. It was probably in deference to Alexander, who had started to slowly sway beside him, or maybe to the both of them, since Sidney had barely been able to restrain himself from going against etiquette and wrapping an arm around the distressed omega. As it was, he made sure to step closer, his alpha instincts screaming and growling at being so close to an omega in heat - even if they had never met before and he wasn’t sure it would have made a difference if it was his husband or not - and Alexander had simply sagged against his side.

Sidney had felt a flush raise to his cheeks when Alexander had blatantly ignored everything around them to instead turn his head and sniff at Sidney’s hair.

Luckily, after that the ceremony was wrapped up and the two of them ushered out and into a car to take them back to the castle.

The moment the car door slammed close, Sidney found himself with his newlywed husband basically sitting on his lap, his long body pressed against his side and a leg thrown over Sidney’s knees for good measure. In case he might have wanted to move.

Sidney made the mistake of inhaling deeply in a desperate attempt to keep a lid on his control, only to catch a lungful of Alexander’s sweet, ripe scent. A moan escaped him and Alexander echoed the sound as he pressed his face to Sidney’s neck, licking and mouthing at the skin there, seemingly trying to get Sidney’s alpha scent on him before they were even back to Sidney’s bedroom.

Any other day of his life, Sidney would have been appalled at a situation like that.

It would have probably been less awkward if only the two of them had ever spoken to each other before meeting in front of the altar.

But he had known he was going to marry Alexander for a couple years now, since the papers had found out the Russian prince - the great promise of a ruler that everybody expected to inherit the crown - was in fact an omega and not the alpha everybody had been expecting. The talks with his family to get them married off had apparently started even before then, but nothing had been truly settled until Sidney was declared an alpha himself. After that, it had simply been a matter of waiting for Alexander’s first heat to break.

“I’m- Sidney,” he managed, a little breathless, raising his chin for his husband to have more skin to scent. “Can call me Sid.”

He didn’t even notice how he was wrapping his arms around Alexander, or how he was pulling him closer, but Alexander hummed in approval and tried to climb on top of him anyway.

“Sasha,” he grunted against his sweaty skin.

The moment Sasha managed to break away from his mission of licking and scenting and their eyes met, it was as if a dam had broken, taking down all of Sidney’s reserves.

He crashed their mouths together, pushing his tongue past Alexander’s parted lips to kiss him in a frenzy. There was no thought about it being their first kiss, no finesse or restraint, but Alexander was more than on board with it, moaning and kissing back, tugging at Sidney’s hair to pull him even closer.

When the car skidded to a halt and somebody opened the door it was to find Sidney lying on top of Alexander on the back seat, the omega with his long legs wrapped around Sidney’s waist and his hands apparently busy trying to get the medals-covered jacket off of Sidney while they kissed hard.

It was with no small difficulty that they were pulled out of the car and pushed towards Sidney’s rooms in the castle, Alexander not really wanting to let go of the fistful of Sidney’s jacket he had and Sidney looking a little crazy around the eyes, growling at everybody who stepped too close to his husband.

That in turn managed to drive Alexander more crazy, as his scent let everybody in a ten meters radius around him know.

Sidney completely ignored everybody but Alexander the moment they were past his bedroom door, busy tearing apart his uniform and keeping his eyes on Alexander the whole time.

It wasn’t until somebody coughed that Sidney even registered that they weren’t alone.

He knew - in a purely rational way - why his father and Alexander’s father and the Nova Scotia and Russian prime ministers were there. He knew - or at least he seemed to remember, in a long forgotten corner of his mind - that they had to make sure the two of them were mating.

And that had meant for centuries staying in the bedroom with the newlyweds for at least the first round of sex.

It didn’t mean his alpha nature had to like it.

He barely waited until they both had their shoes and jackets off before he almost tackled Alexander, grabbing him by a wrist and pulling him on the bed and under the bedsheets.

Alexander blinked at him in surprise as they were both lying still half dressed in the bed, bedsheets pulled over their heads to completely hide them from the outsiders’ gazes. For the first time since the ceremony, Alexander stopped to actually get his bearings. Sidney actually felt a little sorry for him, for how sweaty he was with the fever really kicking in.

“Sorry,” he mumbled, feeling a tad stupid for not having thought about Alexander’s need to strip off his clothes to relieve the heat that was coursing through his body. “Don’t want them to see you naked,” he admitted, a little shamefaced.

He didn’t expect for Alexander’s scent to soften and become even more enticing. Alexander beamed up at him, softly purring as he raked his fingers through Sidney’s hair.

Sidney couldn’t help but smile back at him, happy to know he had pleased his omega with his own possessiveness.

He pressed a little kiss to Alexander’s lips before handing him the hem of the blanket. “Hold this.”

Alexander winked at him, surprising a chuckle out of Sidney, and he did as told, holding the blankets with his arms above his head, his eyes seemingly burning where he stared at Sidney working their clothes off in a hurry.

Sidney sighed deeply as his husband was fully revealed to his eyes. Alexander didn’t really have the usual omega built, not by a long shot, all long limbs and muscular. Sidney could certainly see why the whole world had been so convinced for so long that he was an alpha, at least until the newspaper had gotten wind of his omega status and told everybody, complaining about how the royal family had kept it to themselves and let everyone continue to believe he was the one that would inherit the throne.

All of Sidney’s focus was captured by the glistening on Alexander’s inner thighs, his long, slim cock arched towards his stomach.

Alexander whined softly under him, spreading his legs a little farther apart in a clear invite. Sidney simply had to duck his head and mouth at his skin, licking and kissing where his slick had dripped and smeared, deeply inhaling the scent of arousal and letting it fuel his own instincts.

Alexander couldn’t seemingly stay still anymore, writhing and rolling his hips in an attempt to have more. He let out a high pitched whine when Sidney grazed his opening with the tips of his fingers, arching and pushing down on his touch.

It was enough to make Sidney grow harder than he had ever been in his life, pleased to see his omega react that openly to him, clearly wanting more.

Completely forgetting the people still in the room with them, they both moaned at the brush of their naked bodies when Sidney blanketed himself over Alexander. The two of them rubbed their cocks together before Sidney finally wrapped his fingers around the base of his cock to start positioning the head of it against the slick, warm opening awaiting him.

He gripped tightly at himself in a desperate attempt to will down his knot, hoping not to embarrass himself and actually please his partner despite this being his first time in bed with an omega.

Alexander gasped loudly and his eyes fell closed when Sidney slowly started pushing inside him. He was truly burning up, his whole body a furnace that had Sidney sweating profusely in no time at all. Still, he would have given everything in his possession to stay right where he was, pressed against his omega and pushing deep in his overwhelmingly hot body.

Sidney had never felt anything as amazing as the grip of Alexander’s muscles around him, his whole body seemingly pulling him deeper until Alexander was shaking and moaning at his every thrust, a soft stream of Russian falling off his lips as he asked for more.

Sidney had never truly been that great with languages, but even with his bad Russian he could understand what Alexander was asking him, and he found himself whining and growling in response, thrusting even harder into him and trying to reach up to kiss his lips.

“I will,” he promised, a little out of breath already. “I will mark you.” He nodded, desperately kissing Alexander when he strained his neck to meet his lips once more.

It wasn’t long before he felt his knot start to swell and he did his best to press it in, driving himself harder in Alexander until they were locked together.

Alexander let out a howl, his whole body arching under him at finally getting the knot he had wanted all the while. Sidney let out a loud moan at the sight, shaking hard as he spilled inside his omega for the first time, marking and claiming him as his own.

He didn’t even notice the moment Alexander let go of the blankets to wrap his arms around his shoulders, but he held tight to his lover. He relished the embrace and the closeness to his husband as the two of them gently rocked together, spent and satisfied after the whole ordeal.

The heat started abating after that, sated at least for a while by the orgasm and the mating, but neither moved away, still locked together by Sidney’s knot and the tight grip of Alexander’s body. Instead, Sidney devoted himself to nuzzling and scenting his lover. He mouthed at Alexander’s neck and throat, kissing and lapping at the sweat droplets that he found along theway.

He felt boneless and light with pleasure and couldn’t help but sigh when Alexander started slowly caressing his scalp with one hand behind the nape of his neck. He loved being held close, and felt a rush of pride and lust when his husband tilted his head the other side, leaving him all the space he might have wanted to kiss and bite him.

There was something in that kind of instinctive submission that had always turned Sidney on, and he couldn’t help but roll his hips, trying to push his knot even deeper in response.

Alexander moaned throatily and pushed down on it. “Good. Great.” He nodded slightly, his voice heavily accented.

Sidney smiled on his skin and kissed him once more, happy to know he could make him feel good.

He still didn’t know much about his husband, besides the fact that they could definitely please each other. But from what he had seen in bed they could seemingly at least work together.

He could only hope they could grow to be at least best friends if not lovers in time.

Finally, Sidney was lucid enough to notice the shuffling of feet and the voices in the room without wanting to get up and maim someone, if only to make sure they would stay away from his omega. He dared pull the covers back to at least be able to see the rest of the room, and something in him uncoiled at seeing their audience leaving.

Mario caught his gaze and gave him a little tight lipped smile, nodding in approval, and Sidney couldn’t really avoid the flush of embarrassment that coursed through him.

It was Alexander who distracted him, making him turn around once more. Sidney blinked at meeting his eyes - clearer now and definitely a pretty shade of blue - but relaxed at the satisfied grin stretching across his lover’s lips.

“Now nobody see me naked. Nobody but you.” He smirked.

Sidney snorted softly, but smiled down at him, trying to reach out to brush the back of his fingers to one of Alexander’s cheekbones. “Yeah. Should have made you a nest.” He frowned, regretting having not been thoughtful enough to maybe make one before leaving for the church hours before.

But Alexander simply shrugged, looking completely unbothered by both the lack of nest and Sidney’s weight on him. “Got soft bed, got you on top of me. I’m good. I’m great,” he amended, with that smirk that Sidney already knew he was going to see a lot of.

Not that he could complain about it, he thought happily, leaning down to kiss his husband once more.


End file.
